1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computerized methods for accessing databases, and in particular, to a method for a multi-frame output form that facilitates Internet search and update for hierarchical databases.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known in the art to use database management systems, such as IBM""s IMS(trademark) (Information Management System) database management system, to manage computerized databases. Indeed, IMS(trademark) has been used for decades and remains in use today. Currently, there is a need to access such xe2x80x9clegacyxe2x80x9d databases using application programs specially adapted for Internet access. However, there are few tools available to assist developers.
Today, either an IMS(trademark) DB batch or an IMS(trademark) or CICS(trademark) on-line transaction application program is required to access an IMS(trademark) database. Developers either have to use existing IMS(trademark) application programs or they have to develop new application programs and then perform a system generation (i.e., SYSGEN) to define new transactions to an IMS(trademark) system. Because of the complexity of developing new IMS(trademark) application programs, very few have been developed in recent years.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for technologies that use existing legacy IMS(trademark) application programs to provide Internet access.
To overcome the limitations in the prior art described above, and to overcome other limitations that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, the present invention discloses a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for accessing a hierarchical database. The hierarchical structure of a database is modeled into an objects framework, wherein the objects framework is comprised of one or more objects that correspond to application views, database definitions, and data defined and stored in the database, and the objects are organized into a tree structure to represent the hierarchical structure of the database. An Internet-enabled application accesses the hierarchical structure of the database through the objects framework using at least one multi-frame output form, wherein the multi-frame output form displays data from a plurality of the objects.
Various advantages and features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and form a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated and described specific examples of an apparatus in accordance with the invention.